If There Were No Dreams
by Morpheus
Summary: ONE SHOT STORY! a short story AU of a Buffy/Spike angst. Please read & review.


**_IF THERE WERE NO DREAMS_**

Elizabeth "Buffy" Anne Summers is everything an ordinary young woman should be: bright, funny, friendly, and very talented. Like everyone, she has big dreams in life. And all of them have a happy ending. As far back as anyone can tell she showed everyone that she never gave up. Either it be trials or pain, she would always shine through in the end. She's a born fighter, and a lover of life. She always had a way of smiling even in her deepest pain. A few suspected how she is the way she is, and that is because of Spike. 

William "Spike" Desoto; a tall, dark-haired, and handsome youth a bit older than Buffy, have always been friends with her and her family since they were children. They were seen often together and were pictured as the perfect couple. And just like her, he would never give in to life's bitterness. A kind and gentle soul, William can be seen as a gentleman's gentleman. Always ready to lend a helping hand whenever needed. Always with a smile, he would bring everyone joy and laughter. Everyone loved him, and so did Buffy. As the two grew older, both made plans of settling down. Feeling at peace and at bliss with each other's company. 

"I wish you could take me to the dance, y'know." Buffy asked him one day. "It is your last year in school, and I want it to be special. And mom's cooking our dinner before we go out." 

"Gee, she said that?" William answered, coming down from the stairs with a suitcase. "Gosh, pet, I'll try to be back from visiting my folks in time for the prom. It'll just be a few weeks, then I'll come back." Kissing her on the cheek, he dashed around the house, putting some of his things inside. 

"I know," she giggled, as she helped him pack. "But I miss my Spikey already. Can't I just chain you up and say you've been kidnapped?" 

"Very funny." William said from inside the closet, rummaging out a couple of suits. "They'll know its you, and then they won't pay the ransom." 

She laughed, and threw him a fist full of his clothes. Taking out some he already put into the suitcase, and threw it at him again. Laughing as he grabbed her and wrestled her to the ground, she held on tight and never let go of her prize. He soon got the upper hand and tickled her for all her worth. 

"Hee, hee," she screamed. "No fair, you know how ticklish I am" 

"Very!" William smiled and got in some more till they winded each other down and just lay there holding each other. 

"You know what, Buffy?" William began, "After all these years, I still couldn't begin to tell you how much you mean to me. As if everything is such a perfect dream. I don't ever want to wake up." 

"Silly boy!" Buffy replied, playfully hitting him in the chest. "If you ever wake up, I'll be gone. And you'll be crying in your diapers!" 

"No, I'm serious, luv." He said. "And even if there were no dreams, I would still love you." 

"I love you, too, Spike. You come back safe okay?" 

"Yeah, I promise." He swore. "Now get off me so I could finish packing!" She giggled again and helped him up. After helping him pack, they had dinner and she then she took him to the bus stop. William's parents moved to the old country because of his dad's failing health. The doctor said a quiet life would do the old man some good. Spike stayed with the Summers' because both families were that close. They didn't mind it one bit that both their children were already in a relationship, they even agreed they were made for each other. 

"There's the bus, Spike!" she said, parking the car into an empty slot. "Go on get your stuff from the back, we don't want you missing the ride." 

"Thanks pet!" He said as he got down and prepared to board. He waited for her on his side of the car and drew her close. 

"Tell your mum I'll be back in a few weeks, okay?" 

"Will do." She replied. "I'm gonna miss you, Spike. Hurry back in time for our date, will you?" 

"Nothing's gonna stop me from getting there, sweetheart. I promise." They kissed and hugged each other one last time and then he boarded the bus. From inside, he blew her a good-bye kiss and waved. 

She giggled and stuck her tongue out at him in response. 

As the days drew on, they both talked on the phone from time to time. With her telling him how things were in school and what the latest gossip that was going around. On her free days, she would go with her mother and shop around looking for what she would wear to the prom. Having decided on a black low-back, strapless dress, she knew it would go well with his tux. After their last call she knew William would be heading back home by then. 

A day more to go before the prom and there was still no sign of him. She wasn't worried, though, he was always a man of his word. He always did like to make a grand entrance, she thought to herself. Might as well start laying my things out for tomorrow. Hmmm, now I wonder where did he put his tux, I didn't see him sign up to rent one before he left. After hours of searching but she found nothing, she still wasn't worried though. She just laughed it off and went to bed knowing that half the night was already gone. She woke up late in the afternoon the next day and shrieked! 

"Arrgh!" she screeched. "I've only got a few hours to get ready! Mom?!" Going down the stairs she found a note by the banister from her mother, saying that she was going to be out for the night. She was puzzled, the note didn't elaborate, but it just told her that she had to stay put. "Huh? I guess I'd better bring my keys with me when William shows up." 

By seven p.m. she was a beauty to behold. - And getting more impatient by the minute. She glanced at her watch and wondered where he was. "He didn't arrive last night, that's for sure." She said. "And his bags aren't in his room this morning. Where the heck could he be?" 

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. She jumped, noticing that she was nervous for the first time. She walked slowly towards the door and opened it. William was on the other side, complete with tux, flowers, and rented limo. 

"Told you I'd get here, luv." He smiled, "Miss me?" 

"You jerk!" she returned his smile, and clasped his arm. "You got me all worried as heck! Don't do that again." 

"I'm sorry, luv." He replied. "But as you said long ago, I do like to make an entrance." 

"And I love you, you nut!" she got in the car and they went to the prom. He gave her white roses and a light blue corsage. 

"You look beautiful tonight Buffy." He said, putting his arms around her. "I'm glad I came." 

As they arrived in school, they saw that there was a lot of kids in and out, obviously the place was jam packed as usual. So Spike suggested that they go to lover's mound, way up on the outskirts of the town's hills. She agreed. 

"Wasn't that the place where we usually tell each other our dreams?" she asked. 

The limo parked and the two got out, then William laid out a long towel on the ground asked her to sit by him. After doing so, the driver came out and played a soft violin solo for them. Seeing the stars shine out there, she held him close as the music swayed them. 

"Look at the stars, Buffy." He began, holding her close. "You could be everyone of them to me. No matter where we are, we'll always be together. I love you so much." 

"Spike?" she asked him, confused. "What do you mean?" 

Instead, he got up and held out his hand. "Would you care to dance?" she smiled and joined him. The driver played a soft soulful song as the two danced. Holding each other in a timeless embrace of love. To Buffy, the moment seemed to go on forever. She looked up at him and kissed him, saying that this was the best night of her life. He just smiled. 

"I'm glad you're happy." He said softly. 

"I am, I love you." She held him tightly till the song ended. He moved away from her and said it was time to go home. She giggled and said he must've over-dued the rent of the limo. The driver heard this and just smiled at her the same way William does. She found that odd but thought no more of it. 

Back home she felt so tired and sleepy, William had to carry her up to her room. Her mother wasn't home yet so she asked him to stay by her side. 

"I always will." Was all he answered, "Now go to sleep, my love. Close your eyes, and dream." 

"But what if I don't dream?" she asked, kittenishly. 

"And I will still love you, even if there were no dreams." 

"I love you, William." She said softly, closing her eyes. "Thank you." 

She felt a kiss on her lips and heard him whisper to her; "And I will always love you, even if there were no dreams." She slept then. 

The next morning, she got up quite early, feeling happier than she had ever been. The events of last night still ever fresh on her mind, bringing close to euphoria. She washed and went down the stairs, humming a happy, satisfied tune. 

"Good Morning!" her mother said from the kitchen. "I didn't expect you to be up this early this morning." 

"I'm fine as can be, Mom." She said as she raided the fridge for breakfast. "So where were you last night?" 

"Well," her mother wasn't sure where to begin. "I went to the hospital to find Mr. Desoto." 

"Spike's Dad?" Buffy looked up. "What happened to him?" 

"Oh he's fine, I hope." Her mother answered. "Honey, its about …." Her hands wrung out, she was at a loss for words 

"Well," Buffy plunked down on the table and looked at her mom. "If William was sick, he sure looked fine last night. How he was able to rent a limo, complete with violin-playing driver is beyond me. It must have cost him his savings! But I had the best time of my life with your future son in law!" 

Her mother smiled, tears forming in her eyes. "Honey, William couldn't have been with you last night. You see his bus had an accident yesterday morning. That's why I was in the hospital with Mr. Desoto last night." 

"But he's all right, Mom." She insisted, not wanting to hear what she knew she would hear. "We had a great time last night. He said he loved me! He said he'd always be there for me." 

"Honey," Her mother explained through tears. "William died yesterday morning." 

-0-0-0-0-0-
    
    **_IF THERE WERE NO DREAMS_**
    
    If there were no dreams
    
    and there were no dreamers,
    
    then how could I dream you up?
    
    You're still a mystery to me.
    
    The way that we love,
    
    the life that we're leading,
    
    I don't want to give you up.
    
    Whatever I have to do, I'll do.
    
    Put a mountain there, and I'll tear it down.
    
    If it's much too high, then I'll go around.
    
    I won't stop for anyone or anything.
    
    And I'd love you even if
    
    there were no dreams.
    
    If there were no dreams,
    
    how could we be lovers?
    
    And how could I need you so?
    
    The reason's clear to even me.
    
    I'll know that it's right.
    
    You don't need to wonder.
    
    If you're up against that wall,
    
    I'm gonna be up against it, too.
    
    If a mountain's there,
    
    we can tear it down.
    
    If it's much too high,
    
    then we'll go around.
    
    We won't stop for anyone or anything.
    
    We'd be lovers even if
    
    there were no dreams.
    
    Yes, we would:

lovers even if there were no dreams.

-0-0-0-0-0-

The End

-0-0-0-0-0-

Disclaimers: Buffy The Vampire Slayer created and owned by Joss Whedon, FOX, UPN. 


End file.
